


Unbelievable

by mysticahime



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Humor, Mystery, Other, Slight BL - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisa dibilang kelanjutan dari Unpredictable. Ada pencuri makanan lagi! Apa Kyuhyun masih belum kapok juga? —eh, memangnya sudah jelas Kyuhyun pelakunya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada penyusup di dorm? /Warning: makin ga jelas! Humor 1%/ RnR? —mysticahime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior! corettapikalodikasihsiwonoppaatokyuhyunoppamaudongcoret

 

 **Warning:** Gaje. Humor 1%. Bisa dibilang kelanjutan dari ‘Unpredictable’. Tolong kasih tau kalo penggunaan bahasa Korea-nya salah :) Anggep aja _dorm_ Suju disatuin, dan kamarnya sesuai _couple_ Suju *seenaknya*

 

.

.

.

.

 **mysticahime™**

 **© 2011**

.

.

.

.

 

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

 

.

.

.

 

 **S** eperti yang sudah diketahui, pelaku pencurian makanan di _dorm_ _boyband_ papan atas Korea—Super Junior—tertangkap dan divonis menjalani hukuman menjadi _cleaning service_ cuma-cuma di _dorm_ Suju selama satu bulan. Ya, dan sampai hari ini, terdakwa sudah menjalani hukuman tepat selama dua minggu.

 

 **Ngiiinngg...**

 

Suara mesin penyedot debu bagaikan _theme song_ yang selalu sedia menemani Cho Kyuhyun dalam acara membersihkan _dorm_. Terkadang, suara itu diiringi oleh umpatan khas _magnae_ yang kini kekurangan waktu untuk berkencan dengan PSP tercintanya.

 

“Berantakan banget!” gerutunya kesal.

 

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah celana _jeans_ yang digeletakkan dengan sembarangan di ruang tengah. Nah, siapa di antara _hyungdeul_ -nya yang dengan serampangannya ‘membuang’ celana di tempat santai seperti ini? Tidak tahu letak mesin cuci, eh?

 

Sang _magnae_ mematikan _vacuum cleaner_ -nya, meninggalkan _soulmate_ -nya selama dua minggu terakhir itu dan menjinjing celana _jeans_ yang ditemukannya ke kamar mandi—tempat keranjang cucian dan mesin cuci berada. Dilemparkannya potongan denim itu ke bagian paling atas dari gunungan cucian.

 

Dan Kyuhyun terdiam.

 

 _Aish_ , menjadi _cleaning service_ di _dorm_ juga berarti membuatnya harus menyelesaikan tumpukan pakaian kotor itu, membuat mereka menari-nari dalam pusaran mesin cuci bersama dengan butir-butir detergen.

 

“Gue disamain sama pembantu,” gerutu Kyuhyun, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya baju-baju milik _hyungdeul_ -nya yang harus ia cuci. Luar biasa banyaknya, mengalahkan jumlah pakaian di butik besar yang berada di Myeongdong. _Hyungdeul_ -nya memiliki koleksi pakaian yang tak kalah dengan _fashion show_. Merepotkan.

 

Walaupun ada mesin cuci keluaran terbaru yang selalu siap sedia membantu pekerjaan cuci-mencucinya, tetap saja Kyuhyun harus mengucek baju-baju itu terlebih dahulu. Sepuluh jemarinya terancam keriting sempurna!

 

Malang sekali nasib _magnae_ yang satu ini.

 

Makanya, lain kali, jangan jadi maling makanan...

 

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke ruang tengah, menjemput rekan sehidup-sematinya— _vacuum cleaner_ —dan kembali menyalakannya. Berusaha membersihkan ruang tengah secepat mungkin, kemudian berniat membereskan tugas mencuci. Ia yakin sekali, setelah ini ia akan tidur seharian penuh—mengisi ulang energinya yang terkuras.

 

—setelah makan tentunya.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 **P** ukul sembilan malam lewat, dua belas _namja_ berjalan masuk ke dalam _dorm_ yang gelap gulita. Kebetulan sekali, malam ini acara _talkshow_ yang mereka hadiri selesai lebih awal dari perkiraan waktu. Hmm... mereka semua sudah bisa mencium aroma kasur dari ambang pintu _dorm_.

 

Mereka lelah, sangat lelah. Bahkan Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menginap di _dorm_ karena sudah tidak sanggup menyeret tubuhnya untuk menyetir mobil sampai ke rumahnya.

 

Baru pukul sembilan, namun tubuh mereka sudah nyaris rontok. Kesibukan mereka selama dua minggu ini secara otomatis telah mengurangi waktu istirahat mereka.

 

Setidaknya, selama dua minggu ini mereka tidak perlu menambah kelelahan mereka dengan membersihkan _dorm_. Yap, tempat mereka tinggal ini telah mempunyai _cleaning service_ baru. Sebagai hukuman, Leeteuk berhasil membujuk manajer mereka untuk meng- _cancel_ jadwal Kyuhyun sebulan ke depan, kecuali bila jadwal itu benar-benar mendesak, seperti konser, latihan koreo, dan jumpa _fans_.

 

Selain itu?

 

Ditolak.

 

Dengan kata lain: Kyuhyun memang menjadi _cleaning service_ resmi _dorm_ selama satu bulan—dan kalau _hyungdeul_ -nya tega, **selamanya**.

 

“Aku lelah,” gumam Eunhyuk sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya ke udara, meregangkan punggungnya yang kaku karena harus duduk tegak selama _talkshow_ berdurasi dua jam itu.

 

“Aku tahu.” Heechul yang menjawab.

 

“Aku lelah,” kata Eunhyuk lagi—kali ini sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

 

“Aku tahu.” Kini Leeteuk yang menjawab.

 

“Aku le—”

 

“KAMI TAHU!” Seluruh _member_ Super Junior kini menjawab—ralat, hampir semua. Kibum hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa.

 

Eunhyuk cemberut. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang disuruh menemani ibunya berbelanja ke pasar yang berjarak dua belas kilometer dari rumahnya, melewati gunung dan lembah.

 

Kangin yang masuk terakhir mendapat jatah mengunci pintu _dorm_. “Ada yang punya makanan?” tanyanya dengan wajah polos. “Entah mengapa, rasanya aku lapar sekali...”

 

Hening.

 

“Aku juga.”

 

“Aku juga.”

 

“Aku juga.”

 

“Aku ju—”

 

“— _STOOOPPP_!” Leeteuk, _uri leader_ , berseru mengalahkan suara _dongsaengdeul_ -nya yang mulai membeo.

 

Sejak kapan _member_ Super Junior jadi gemar meniru ucapan sesama rekannya? Sepertinya profesi mereka akan segera bergeser, dari _boyband_ papan atas Korea menjadi beo _band_ Korea yang membuat _fans_ -nya ilfil.

 

Krik.

 

Hening lagi.

 

Leeteuk mengembuskan napas lega, senang karena repetisi ‘Aku juga’ berhenti berkumandang. Ditatapnya satu-satu wajah sebelas _dongsaeng_ -nya—wajah mereka seolah menjeritkan kalo-gue-ga-dapet-makanan-sekarang-gue-bakal-mati.

 

 **Kruyuukk...**

 

Sial, dirinya juga lapar.

 

Ryeowook yang berdiri paling dekat dengan _hyung_ tertua di grup Suju bisa mendengar suara itu.

 

“Teukie _hyung_ juga lapar?” tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu, walau jelas ia tahu bahwa yang berbunyi tadi adalah perut Leeteuk.

 

Sebelas pasang mata langsung berpusat pada Leeteuk.

 

 _Uri leader_ mengangguk dengan senyuman garing.

 

Satu.

 

Dua.

 

Tiga.

 

 _Sweatdropped_.

 

Perkataan Wookie selanjutnya bagaikan Keajaiban Dunia yang kedelapan. “Sepertinya masih ada sisa masakanku tadi pagi... Kalau kurang, kita juga bisa memasak _ra_ —”

 

Sebelas _namja_ langsung menyerbu ruang makan tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Wookie. Rasa lapar menulikan telinga mereka. Hanya kata ‘masakan’ yang terdeteksi oleh gendang telinga mereka.

 

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala akibat melihat kelakuan _hyungdeul_ -nya yang kekanak-kanakkan, sang _eternal magnae_ memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka ke ruang makan. Tidak munafik, Wookie pun kelaparan.

 

Ia bisa melihat punggung sebelas _namja_ yang tampak kaku, mengelilingi meja makan.

 

Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

 

“ _Waeyo_ , _Hyungdeul_?” tanya Wookie, berusaha menyelip di antara _member_ Super Junior lainnya. “Mengapa kalian semua diam begi—”

 

Krik.

 

Wookie juga terdiam.

 

Para _member_ berpandangan satu sama lain.

 

Wookie memandang para _member_ satu-persatu.

 

Mata para _member_ membulat.

 

Mata Wookie membulat.

 

“DI MANA MAKANANNYA??” —jeritan itu menggema di ruang makan, perpaduan sempurna dari suara bas, bariton, dan tenor. Kalau saja saat itu ada efek gitar listrik yang super kencang dan gebukan dahsyat drum, sudah dipastikan para ELFs menjerit kegirangan—mengira Super Show sedang dilaksanakan.

 

Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

 

Di atas meja yang dikelilingi oleh dua belas _namja_ itu, terdapat beberapa piring datar dari keramik putih. Piring-piring itu licin. Bersih. Sisa-sisa minyak masih melekat pada permukaannya.

 

—tunggu dulu.

 

 **Bersih?**

 

Bukankah tadi Wookie bilang bahwa masih ada sisa makan pagi tadi? Mengapa piring-piring itu kosong?

 

Para _member_ kembali saling pandang. Menyuarakan pikiran yang sama.

 

Satu.

 

Dua.

 

Tiga.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUNNNN!!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **S** ekeliling Kyuhyun bertaburan cahaya. _Blitz_ kamera menyambar-nyambar, gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Sang _evil magnae_ menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, melangkah ke panggung untuk menerima penghargaan ‘Best Singer’ yang baru saja dimenangkannya.

 

Lagi-lagi, _blitz_ kamera menangkap setiap gestur _namja_ itu.

 

“ _Gamsahamnida_...” Kyuhyun melambaikan piala yang baru saja diresmikan menjadi miliknya.

 

SparKyu menjerit histeris ketika sang idola melemparkan senyuman mautnya.

 

Warna biru safir ada di mana-mana, walau kali ini hanya Kyuhyun yang mendatangi Song Awards MBC. ELF tetap mendukung meskipun hanya ada satu personil Super Junior. Mereka mulai menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun.

 

“Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!”

 

Kyuhyun kembali melambaikan pialanya, mengucapkan terima kasih.

 

“Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNN!!”

 

 **BRAK!**

 

Teriakan yang disusul bunyi pintu yang didobrak paksa menyeret Kyuhyun kembali pada kenyataan. Riuh rendah suasana di Song Awards MBC perlahan-lahan memudar. Gegap-gempita ELF dan SparKyu menghilang seutuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi yang ‘nggak banget’—dengan dua belas _namja_ mengelilingi kasurnya.

 

Wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan niat baik.

 

Glek.

 

“ _Waeyo_ , _Hyungdeul_?” Kyuhyun berusaha menarik segala kesadarannya, walau sedikit tak rela mimpi indahnya setelah bekerja keras dengan segunung cucian terhapuskan begitu saja.

 

Heechul maju di paling depan—untuk urusan bicara sinis, dialah laskarnya. “Kau mencuri makanan lagi?”

 

Kedua mata _evil_ Kyuhyun membelalak. “Mencuri makanan? Apa maksudnya?”

 

Sang Cinderella mengedikkan bahunya. “Shindong. Kangin.”

 

Seperti pesuruh Mafia saja, kedua lelaki yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar itu langsung menyeret Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya.

 

“ _Heyo_ , apa-apaan ini?” Kyuhyun protes. “Ada apa? Mengapa _Hyungdeul_ menyebut-nyebut ‘pencuri makanan’? Apa ada makanan yang hilang lagi?”

 

 **Plak!**

 

Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sadis. Selain mulut sinisnya yang suka bicara, ternyata tangan Heechul juga suka ‘bicara’.

 

“Aww!” pekik Kyuhyun. “Apa-apaan i—”

 

Kangin dan Shindong keburu menggeret tubuh _namja_ kurus itu ke ruang makan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

 

Dan _magnae_ itu melihat piring-piring makanan yang licin tandas.

 

Hmm?

 

“Lho?” Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. “Apa kalian sebegitu laparnya sampai menghabiskan semua makanan ini? Aku yang dari tadi membersihkan _dorm_ saja hanya makan nasi sedikit dan sayur dan sepotong a—”

 

“BOHOOONNGGG!” Lagi-lagi, paduan suara versi _scream_ ala Super Junior. Lagi-lagi, kurang efek gitar listrik dan—

 

Ehem.

 

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar semburan kedua belas _hyungdeul_ -nya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa mereka semua marah-marah karena makanan yang _mereka habiskan sendiri_?

 

Membingungkan.

 

Ia mencoba bicara, “Bukannya kalian yang mengha—”

 

“Kalau **kami** yang menghabiskannya,” Leeteuk menyela kata-kata Kyuhyun, “kami tidak akan bertanya kepada _mu_.”

 

“Kau belum kapok menjadi _cleaning service_ rupanya, Kyu?” kali ini Eunhyuk. “Aku yang cuma sehari menjadi _cleaning service_ —karenamu—saja sudah trauma seumur hidup~”

 

“Bertobatlah Kyu, minta maaf pada Yang Di Atas...” Ceramah ala Siwon.

 

Eh?

 

Kening _Magnae_ itu semakin keriting. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

 

“Kau belum kapok menjadi pencuri makanan, eh?” Suara sinis Heechul membuat Kyu merasa tertimpa batu seberat seribu ton saat itu juga.

 

HAAAAHHH???

 

Rahang Kyuhyun melorot hingga hampir menyentuh lantai. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget. Dia? Mencuri makanan?

 

“ _Aniyo_!” Si bungsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang baru saja dilepas oleh Shindong. “Apa bukti aku melakukannya? Setelah mencuci **semua baju kotor kalian** , aku makan _sedikit_ , lalu tidur. Lihat—” ia menuding ke arah dapur, “— _Hyung_ bisa menemukan piringku di bak cuci.”

 

Percuma saja Kyuhyun membela dirinya. Mana ada yang percaya?

 

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. Predikat _Evil Magnae_ yang disandangnya selama bertahun-tahun tidak mempermudahnya lepas dari tuduhan—justru mempersulit. Memang dia mencuri makanan dari kulkas beberapa waktu yang lalu—dengan alasan sedang bokek dan tidak sempat berbelanja ke _supermarket_ besar yang bisa dibayar dengan gesekan kartu—tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak melakukannya!

 

Sumpah demi PSP tercinta, ia sudah tobat menjadi maling kulkas! (—dan juga tobat menjadi _cleaning service_.)

 

Tatapan tidak percaya kembali tersorot dari dua belas pasang mata.

 

Glek.

 

“Kyu,” suara Leeteuk membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah _member_ tertua di Suju.

 

“ _Ne_?”

 

“Mulai sekarang,” Leeteuk menarik napas, “kau akan menjadi _cleaning service dorm_ sampai Suju pensiun.”

 

Sang _magnae_ langsung terjengkang ke belakang dan pingsan dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 **O** h. Mai. Gawd.

 

Lagi dan lagi, ia harus membersihkan seisi _dorm_. Benar-benar sial kau, Cho Kyuhyun.

 

Deru mesin penyedot debu membuat pria itu semakin jengkel—sebagian besar kejengkelan itu adalah akibat rasa bosan karena terus-menerus mendengarkan bunyi yang sama sepanjang hari. _Heyo_ , tidak adakah _vacuum cleaner_ yang mengeluarkan bunyi yang lebih asyik? Misalnya irama lagu BONAMANA atau Dancing Out—kan Kyuhyun jadi bisa ikut menyanyi. Tapi dengan melodi **ngiiiinggg** begini? Siapa yang sudi menyanyi?

 

“Ugh.” Sang _magnae_ memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Nah kan, dua belas orang itu benar-benar memperbudaknya. Semakin saja mereka bersikap seenaknya—menyimpan barang-barang sesuka hati, mentang-mentang ada orang lain yang akan membersihkannya (catatan: dengan  berat hati) setelah mereka pergi.

 

Contoh saja, ruang tengah ini.

 

Semalam, karena tidak ada makanan lagi, Kangin memotori sebelas _member_ lainnya untuk memesan _delivery_ pizza—yang tentu saja disambut antusias oleh Eunhyuk dan Shindong, juga yang lainnya. Nah, selama menunggu pizza itu diantar, mereka melakukan hobi mereka di ruang tengah. Leeteuk dengan brosur-brosur yang memberitahukan diskon. Yesung dengan kandang Ddangko Brothers. Ryeowook dengan buku resep masakan. Siwon dengan Alkitabnya. Heechul dan Kibum bertanding _game_ di PSP mereka, membuat Kyuhyun iri. Hankyung dengan kamus Mandarin-Korea. Eunhyuk dengan laptop menyala dan terhubung ke internet, membuka situs ‘kau-tahulah’. Dan yang lainnya. Dan yang lainnya. Dan yang lainnya.

 

ARGH.

 

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tega, ia akan segera membakar _dorm_ itu dan kabur ke _game center_ —bermalam di sana sambil terus bermain _game_ meskipun beresiko diserbu ELF. Peduli setan.

 

Dan karton-karton sisa pembungkus pizza ini... haruskah **ia** yang membuangnya? Semalam saja, Kyuhyun hanya mendapatkan dua potong pizza hasil dari sepotong pizza normal dibagi tiga. Menyebalkan sekali.

 

Jemari panjangnya mematikan _vacuum cleaner_ , kemudian ia meraup karton-karton yang semula berbentuk _box_ itu. Karton-karton itu kini gepeng dan terlipat-lipat—hasil terinjak-injak duo _Fishy-Anchovy_ yang ngotot latihan _dance_ semalam.

 

Groar!

 

“ _Hyungdeul_ **menyebalkan**.” Kyuhyun menekankan intonasi pada kata ‘menyebalkan’. Otak cemerlangnya merancang beberapa tindakan balas dendam untuk mereka selama ia berjalan menuju dapur—di mana tempat sampah berada.

 

Ia melewati ruang makan. Ada beberapa piring di meja—lagi-lagi—berisi sisa makan pagi. Kalau tidak salah, tadi masih ada sisa _samgyupsal_ , sepotong omelet, dan—

 

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti.

 

Di atas meja, ada beberapa piring, dan piring-piring itu—

 

 **—kosong.**

 

Rahang Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh lantai.

 

Pencuri makanan itu beraksi lagi!

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **S** uara ketukan di pintu pada malam harinya membuat Leeteuk yang nyaris terlelap kembali membuka matanya. Sejenak pria berambut pirang itu terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus membuka pintu atau melanjutkan tidur. Diliriknya Kangin di tempat tidur sebelah—sudah tertidur pulas.

 

Lanjut tidur saja, ahh...

 

Leeteuk memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Hmmm... malam ini mimpi apa, ya? Semoga saja mimpinya in—

 

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 

Bunyi ketukan itu semakin kencang.

 

Tidur, tidur, tidur. Leeteuk menutup matanya semakin erat. Lama-lama sang pengetuk juga pasti menyerah dan kembali ke kamar—

 

“Teukie _hyung_!”

 

DER!!! Sekarang si pengetuk pakai acara menyebut-nyebut namanya, pula. Oh. Mai. Gawd.

 

“Berisik...” terdengar gumaman Kangin, kemudian _namja_ itu membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal.

 

Leeteuk cuek. Kan masih ada besok—

 

“TEUKIE _HYUNG_!” Olala~ Masih tidak menyerah rupanya.

 

Oke. Leeteuk yang menyerah. _Uri leader_ menyeret tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur, kemudian membuka pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

 

Wajah Kyuhyun muncul di balik pintu.

 

“Ada apa, _cleaning service_?” Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat sang _magnae_ ingin menjejalkan _hyung_ -nya itu ke dalam _vacuum cleaner_. Dasar _magnae_ kurang ajar.

 

“ _Hyung_.” Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi serius. “Apa aku bisa bicara denganmu?”

 

“Hhhh...” Leeteuk menghela napas. Terus terang saja, ia keberatan. Ia baru pulang siaran bersama Yesung setengah jam yang lalu. Capek. Bahkan ia absen mandi hari ini karena ingin langsung tidur, tapi...? Interupsi lagi menjelang waktu tidurnya. “Cepatlah.”

 

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Kangin yang tertidur, keduanya memilih untuk bicara di ruang tengah.

 

“Ada apa?” tanya Leeteuk setelah duduk di atas sofa. Kyuhyun duduk di seberangnya.

 

“ _Hyung_ , sepertinya _dorm_ kita sudah tidak aman,” kata Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius.

 

“Apa maksudmu?” Kening Leeteuk berkerut samar. Rasa kantuk membuat otaknya macet. ‘Tidak aman’?

 

“Sepertinya ada penyusup di sini!”

 

 _MWO?_ Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk kembali segar bugar. Aura mengantuknya hilang seketika. Penyusup? Di _dorm_ Suju?

 

“Mengapa kau bilang begitu, Kyu?” Leeteuk segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat sepasang manik mata hitam itu.

 

 _Yaoi hints_. _Leader_ dan _magnae_.

 

Ehem.

 

“Pertama-tama, Teukie _hyung_ ,” sang _magnae_ memulai ceritanya, “—aku bersumpah semua yang kuceritakan ini sesuai aslinya—” ia menarik napas, membuat Leeteuk semakin penasaran, “—tadi siang ada **makanan hilang lagi**.”

 

Melihat sang _leader_ menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun bicara lagi.

 

“Saat aku membereskan ruang tengah dan akan membuang sampah ke dapur, aku melihat **piring-piring** sudah kosong. —bukan aku yang menghabiskan makanan itu, suer.”

 

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Leeteuk, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. “Nah, aku jujur: aku tidak mengambil makanan itu. Tadi siang _Hyungdeul_ juga tidak berada di _dorm_.” Leeteuk mengangguk. “Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya adalah **siapa yang mencuri makanan sisa sarapan**?”

 

Baru terpikirkan juga oleh Park Jungsoo.

 

Bukan Kyu yang mengambil makanan itu—mata _magnae_ itu kali ini tampak jujur.

 

Bukan ia dan _dongsaengdeul_ -nya yang lain, karena mereka ada kegiatan di luar.

 

Jadi... siapa?

 

Apakah benar ada penyusup di _dorm_ Super Junior?

 

.

.

.

.

 

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisa dibilang kelanjutan dari Unpredictable. Ada pencuri makanan lagi! Apa Kyuhyun masih belum kapok juga? —eh, memangnya sudah jelas Kyuhyun pelakunya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada penyusup di dorm? /Warning: makin ga jelas! Humor 1%/ RnR? —mysticahime

Special thanks to:

 **Yenni gaemgyu,[Eka Kuchiki](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2419298/Eka_Kuchiki), [Soniajai4298](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2925446/Soniajai4298), [Kim EunSoo Ah](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2774199/Kim_EunSoo_Ah), Park Jae Hyun, ifabummie, [kaorinin](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2151453/kaorinin), [Nyx Quartz](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2763897/Nyx_Quartz), [Kim Ryesha](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2790275/Kim_Ryesha), [DesySeungho ShawolShinee](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2648950/DesySeungho_ShawolShinee), Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper gak login, d'velle, Luphie KieKha, maknaeolapaulaola, Unykyuminmin, [Sparky-Cloud](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2306389/Sparky_Cloud), [chacha95](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3016432/chacha95), y.h.h, yoonhaehyuk, [Rhie chan Aoi sora](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2555553/Rhie_chan_Aoi_sora), [kiannielf](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2966385/kiannielf), park hyunhee, [LittleLiappe](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2752971/LittleLiappe), [Han Haneul](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2197480/Han_Haneul)**

 

Ayo, cek jawaban kalian! XD

Apa tebakannya bener?

 

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior! corettapikalodikasihsiwonoppaatokyuhyunoppamaudongcoret

 

 **Warning:** Gaje. Humor 1%. Bisa dibilang kelanjutan dari ‘Unpredictable’. Tolong kasih tau kalo penggunaan bahasa Korea-nya salah :) Anggep aja _dorm_ Suju disatuin, dan kamarnya sesuai _couple_ Suju *seenaknya*

 

 **Catatan:** hewan peliharaan di _dorm_ Suju hanya Ddangko Brothers! :P

 

.

.

.

.

 **mysticahime™**

 **© 2011**

.

.

.

.

 

 **UNBELIEVABLE**

 

.

.

.

 

 **S** elentingan adanya penyusup di _dorm_ Super Junior membuat para _members_ resah. Bagaimana tidak? Seandainya benar-benar ada penyusup di _dorm_ mereka, maka segala aib mereka akan terbongkar begitu saja!

 

Heechul, yang paling peduli dengan _image_ -nya, jelas yang paling kalang kabut.

 

“Tenanglah, Heenim _hyung_.” Siwon berusaha menenangkan _hyung_ -nya yang paling cantik itu.

 

“Tenang bagaimana?” Heechul langsung sewot. “ _Image_ kita dipertaruhkan! Seandainya benar-benar ada penyusup di sini—aaarrrggghhh!”

 

 **Ngiiinnggg...**

 

Suara _vacuum cleaner_ Kyuhyun merespon kegalauan Kim Heechul. Yap, _magnae_ itu tetap harus membersihkan karpet yang melapisi lantai ruang tengah—tempat tiga belas anggota Suju berkumpul.

 

“ _Hyungdeul_...” Kibum yang pendiam tiba-tiba berbicara, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya (kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha membersihkan karpet yang diinjak-injak dua belas pasang kaki). “Bukankah lebih baik kita menjebak si pelaku _lagi_?”

 

Hening.

 

 **Ngiiinnggg...**

 

Suara mesin penyedot debu kembali mendominasi udara.

 

“Minggir!” Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Kangin dan Hankyung. Nada suaranya sedikit ketus, terutama setelah mendengar kata-kata ‘menjebak pelaku’.

 

Tentu saja, _magnae_ ini masih dendam dengan kejadian yang mengakibatkannya berakhir menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Kalau saja waktu itu tidak ketahuan—

 

—eh, jadi yang waktu itu menciptakan strategi penjebakkan itu Kibum ya?

 

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan keki pada Snow White Suju ini.

 

“Mungkin kita perlu menyiapkan perangkap lagi,” _uri leader_ berbicara. Tatapan beralih ke Leeteuk. “Tapi... dengan apa?”

 

Satu.

 

Dua.

 

Tiga.

 

Gubrak!

 

Dua belas pasang kaki teracung ke udara secara serentak, diiringi bunyi benturan keras ke lantai. Ada yang perlu ambulans?

 

“Ya, Jungsoo!” Heechul memaki dengan kesal—mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol gara-gara terbentur lantai. “Kukira kau sudah tahu caranya!”

 

 **Ngiiiinggg...**

 

“Minggir!” Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kaki _hyungdeul_ -nya dari permukaan karpet. _Omona_ , apa susahnya, sih, sedikit menolong _magnae_ malang yang  dipaksa menjadi _cleaning service dorm_? Tidak usah repot-repot ikutan bergelut dengan debu dan cucian baju harum bunga (bangkai) tujuh rupa, deh, cukup dengan tidak-menghalangi-sang- _magnae_ -berkencan-dengan- _vacuum-cleaner_.

 

 **Plak!**

 

Heechul segera memukul bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun. “Hei, _Magnae_ , sopan sedikit!”

 

“Bodo,” umpat Kyuhyun, hampir saja membuahkan jitakan tambahan.

 

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat kedua _namdongsaeng_ -nya bertengkar, lalu kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan sang penyusup.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

—setengah jam kemudian...

 

 _Uri leader_ jatuh tertidur, masih dengan pose berpikirnya.

 

 _Sweatdropped_.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 **S** etelah dipikir-pikir sampai pusing 103848992 keliling—saking memusingkannya—semua _member_ _boyband_ Super Junior menyerah. Bahkan Kibum yang menyandang predikat pemilik IQ tertinggi di antara anggota Super Junior lainnya pun tidak menemukan cara apa pun untuk menangkap pelaku-pencurian-makanan-yang-diduga-adalah-penyusup itu.

 

Dan makanan pun masih tetap hilang—walau hilangnya tak sebanyak saat awal-awal pencurian.

 

“Yang nyuri udah bosen kali,” komentar Donghae, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat _sushi_ yang semula ada lima kini tinggal dua. Biasanya, _sushi_ itu akan hilang semuanya. Sekarang? Masih bersisa.

 

“Elo ya?” tembak Sungmin dengan _aegyo face_ -nya—menuduh dengan ekspresi polos. Niat banget memojokkan orang lain.

 

 _Death glare_ yang dilemparkan Donghae malah membuat Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Donghae kan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menampilkan ekspresi murka. Diibaratkan opera sabun, Donghae pasti akan selalu mendapatkan peran protagonis yang tertindas, dan bukannya peran antagonis yang—

 

Ehem.

 

“Mungkin **pelakunya** udah bisa bertahan tanpa makanan banyak. Udah kebiasaan kerja.” Saat mengucapkan kata ‘pelakunya’ dengan intonasi ditekan, Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang bolak-balik memunguti sampah.

 

Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan karton sereal ke arah Heechul. BT karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Ternyata Heechul masih menganggapnya pencuri makanan, padahal jelas kali ini ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

 

“Bisa saja sebenarnya yang paling banyak menuduh itu pelaku yang sebenarnya,” komentar Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari naskah drama yang sedang dihapalkannya.

 

Kata-kata Kibum sepertinya ditujukan untuk Heechul—yang memang paling banyak menuduh Kyuhyun sebagai maling. Kyuhyun nyengir penuh kemenangan. Heechul menatap Kibum dengan sinis.

 

“Bicaralah sesuka hati, Snow White...” ia menghampiri Kibum yang baru saja membalikkan halaman skenarionya. “Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini _hyung_ -mu!”

 

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas. “Aku hanya menganalisis.”

 

Keduanya bertatapan, tanpa kata-kata. Percikan listrik tampak di udara, menjalar dari mata Heechul ke mata Kibum, dari mata Kibum ke mata Heechul. _Reversible_ , seperti arus bolak-balik pada pelajaran fisika.

 

Cinderella vs Snow White!

 

Siapakah yang akan menang?

 

Ehem.

 

Kangin keluar kamar dan mencomot salah satu dari dua _sushi_ yang tersisa. “Apa ada makanan lain?”

 

Kedua _namja_ yang bergelar nama _princess_ dari Disney ini menoleh dan melemparkan _death glare_ pada Rakun dari Super Junior ini. Saat sedang panas-panasnya pertarungan tatapan-listrik, sempat-sempatnya Kangin menginterupsi! Dengan pertanyaan kurang penting, lagi.

 

“Oops...” Pria bertubuh besar itu melangkah mundur dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar—seperti video yang di- _playback_.

 

Hening.

 

 **Ngiiinnggg...**

 

Kyuhyun kembali beraksi dengan _vacuum cleaner_ -nya, masih dengan ekspresi kesal.

 

Sampai kapankah ia harus selingkuh dengan mesin berisik ini? Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun sudah rindu setengah mati dengan PSP tercintanya.

 

Awas saja kalau si pencuri ketahuan, Kyuhyun tak akan segan menjadikannya keset kamar mandi! Karena gara-gara maling itulah, Kyuhyun harus menjadi _cleaning service_ sampai Suju pensiun. Hukuman gara-gara kejahatan yang tak dilakukannya!

 

—bukankah itu yang dia lakukan pada Eunhyuk dulu?

 

Karma, Kyu. Karma.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Aku punya ide!”

 

 **S** eruan Shindong saat makan malam di ruang makan nyaris membuat semua orang tersedak _doenjangjjigae_ buatan Wookie. Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan tersedak bila tidak makan dengan terburu-buru. Apa boleh buat. Pasalnya, setengah jam lagi mereka semua harus meluncur ke lokasi wawancara dengan KBS. Dan tentu saja, peristiwa mereka tersedak akibat seruan Shindong memperlambat aktivitas mereka.

 

“ _Babo_!” maki Heechul kesal setelah meneguk segelas air dan terbebas dari adegan lucu-tidak-lucu tersedak tahu dan ikan sekaligus.

 

Leeteuk, sang _angel_ , berusaha tersenyum. “Ide apa, Shindong- _ah_?”

 

“Ide cemerlang!” kata Shindong antusias; tangannya menyendok nasi lagi. Ini piring ketiga.

 

“ _Ne_ , ide cemerlang apa?” tanya Leeteuk lagi.

 

“Ide cemerlang untuk masalah kita!”

 

“Masalah kita apa?”

 

“Masalah pencuri makanan itu!”

 

 **Ctak!**

 

Urat-urat di kening _uri leader_ bersilangan, menandakan bahwa sang empunya urat kesal. “Tidak usah bertele-tele!”

 

O’ow...

 

Sejak kapan Teukie _hyung_ yang sabar dan selalu tersenyum manis menjadi pemarah?

 

“Ada apa, Shindong _hyung_?” Siwon, yang tidak ingin ada kejadian aneh-aneh lagi—misalnya Shindong direkrut menjadi _cleaning service_ juga, buru-buru menetralkan suasana.

 

“Ide untuk menangkap pencuri makanan,” —satu suapan, dilanjutkan dengan kunyahan— “kita **tangkap bersama** saja!”

 

Satu.

 

Dua.

 

Tiga.

 

Krik. Krik. Krik.

 

“Bagus, bukan?” tanya Shindong, nyengir puas.

 

 _Sweatdropped_.

 

“Kita perlu **cara menjebak** ,” gerutu Leeteuk. “Kalau masalah menangkap bersama, kita **sudah pernah melakukannya**.”

 

Kyuhyun misuh-misuh sendiri, trauma akan kejadian itu.

 

Hening lagi.

 

Ternyata, cara menjebak si pelaku masih belum ditemukan.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan makanan kita akan hilang—atau kapan kita akan menangkap sang pelaku...”

 

 **U** capan sang _leader_ diikuti anggukan adik-adiknya. Apa lagi coba, yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk merespon? Kalau tertawa, siap-siap saja mereka terbang dari _dorm_ dan menggelandang bebas di jalanan.

 

Sudah bergeser dari _boyband_ papan atas menjadi beo _band_ , dan sekarang... jadi gelandangan _band_?

 

Eww...

 

“Sementara,” kata Leeteuk, “kita akan mencoba mendapatkan sidik jari si pencuri.”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Ha—”

 

Orang terakhir—Yesung—menutup mulutnya ketika sang _angel_ melemparkan tatapan maut.

 

“Jadi, kita akan menggunakan ini—” Leeteuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

 

 **Cliiiiinggg...**

 

Sesuatu bersinar-sinar dengan dramatis. Rangkaian bilah-bilah plastik yang disusun dengan sempurna membentuk lengkungan dengan gantungan di atasnya. Warnanya beragam, bisa sesuai pesanan. _Masterpiece_ pabrik-pabrik pengrajin plastik di seluruh dunia...

 

Tudung saji!

 

Hening.

 

“Jungsoo...” Heechul sampai _speechless_.

 

Kalau cuma tudung saji, kemunculannya tidak usah diberi efek cahaya, dong!

 

Hop!

 

Leeteuk meletakkan tudung saji itu sehingga piring-piring berisi makanan di atas meja tidak terlihat.

 

“Sekarang, siapa saja yang mengangkat tudung saji ini akan tertempel sidik jarinya!” tawa _uri leader_.

 

 _Sweatdropped_.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Dan, entah karena memang takut ketahuan atau bagaimana, selama beberapa hari tidak ada kehilangan makanan apa pun.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Apakah kasus selesai?

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **BELUM!**

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Eh?”

 

 **P** erkataan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakkan ember dan lap berhenti bergerak. Lima menit yang lalu, sang _magnae_ baru saja mulai pasrah dengan pekerjaannya mengelap kaca—dan timbullah mukjizat. Begitu ia akan mengembalikan ember dan lapnya ke kamar mandi, sang _leader_ mengatakan bahwa besok sore, sub-grup Super Junior M akan terbang ke Beijing untuk konser.

 

Konser? Di Beijing?

 

 _Omona_ ~!

 

Kyuhyun langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak ria di kamar mandi—agar tak ketahuan Leeteuk, tentu saja.

 

Konser di Beijing.

 

Yang berarti, berada di luar _dorm_.

 

Yang berarti, **tidak usah menjadi _cleaning service_**.

 

Yiihaaa...!

 

Cepat-cepat sang _magnae_ menghambur keluar dan memasang pose imut-amit-manja- _uke_ - _alert_ di depan Leeteuk. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Tunggu. Apa ini berarti kelanjutan dari _fanfic_ ‘Waeyo, Kyu?’?

 

Hankyung yang sedang membuka tudung saji untuk mencomot _hanghwa_ sampai terpesona pada Kyuhyun.

 

Ehem.

 

“ _Jinjja_?” _Magnae_ ini tampak masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

 

Leeteuk mengernyitkan kening, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan jurus imut-amit-manja- _uke-alert_ yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Memancarkan _aegyo_ pada _uke_? Sori yaaaa... kagak mempan!

 

“Memangnya kapan aku berbohong, Kyu?” tanya Leeteuk, tersenyum bagaikan malaikat. Kalau saja Kyuhyun lupa daratan, ia akan menduakan lagi PSP-nya—oh, bahkan men-tiga-kan _vacuum cleaner_ -nya.

 

“Sering—” ups! Cho Kyuhyun, kau sangat **bodoh**! “—ma-maksudku... tidak pernah...”

 

Hampir saja kemurkaan Park Jungsoo menghancurkan Seoul.

 

Ehem.

 

“Jadi...” _Uri leader_ kembali tersenyum, “... mulai besok pagi, kau mendapatkan cuti resmi sebagai _cleaning service_ untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu ke Beijing.”

 

Tahan. Tahan. Tahan.

 

Entah mengapa, rasanya Kyu ingin mengorbankan Leeteuk ke roda gerobak sampah. Atau ke mulut singa di kebun binatang terdekat. Apa pun.

 

Ah, tapi kalau mendengar selama beberapa hari ke depan ia tidak perlu bersih-bersih di _dorm_ , segala niat jahat mencelakai _hyung_ tercintanya ini langsung lenyap tak berbekas.

 

“ _Gamsahamnida_!” Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat, menuai tatapan membara dari Kangin dan Sungmin. Masa bodoh. Hukumannya berkuraaanggg~!

 

Akhirnya semesta berpihak pada _magnae_ yang selama ini tertindas—

 

—tidak semudah itu, ternyata.

 

Senyuman lembut belum musnah dari wajah Leeteuk. _Namja_ itu melepaskan Kyuhyun yang baru memulai _yaoi hints leader_ dan _magnae_ , memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

 

“Nah, Kyu,” ia memulai, “Karena sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan cuti, maka hari ini kau harus **membereskan kamar semua _member_**. _Arraseo_?”

 

DER!!! Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping.

 

Membereskan kamar?

 

Oke, bukan pekerjaan yang sulit. Asal bisa membuat _lantai serapi dinding_ , segalanya bukan masalah. Yang penting, orang-orang bisa berjalan tanpa tersandung-sandung atau terpeleset atau—

 

— **SEMUA KAMAR?**

 

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, kali ini kau _magnae_ tertindas.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **Ngiiiiinnggg...**

 

 **H** mmm, lagi-lagi bunyi itu. Lama-lama suara _vacuum cleaner_ akan menjadi intro bagi album terbaru Super Junior.

 

Kamar yang sedang dibersihkan Kyuhyun saat ini sudah cukup rapi. Entah ada angin apa, sang _magnae_ bersedia mengatur benda-benda yang tercecer di lantai kembali ke tempat asalnya.

 

Ada kemasan makanan kura-kura. Buku memasak.

 

Bisa menebak kamar ini kamar siapa?

 

Beruntung sekali, ketika tenaga Kyuhyun mulai terkuras habis setelah merapikan kamarnya dan beberapa kamar lainnya, _namja_ berambut keriting ini mendapat jatah membereskan kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sebenarnya tergolong rapi. Hanya perlu menata ulang beberapa benda dan menyedot debu dari lantai.

 

Selesai.

 

Tinggal satu kamar lagi, lalala~

 

Kyuhyun merapikan _soulmate_ -nya dan menggeret mesin itu ke luar kamar. Saat berjalan menuju kamar terakhir, ia bisa mendengar dua belas _hyungdeul_ -nya sedang tertawa-tawa di ruang tengah. Enak sekali, eh, bisa bersantai selama adik bungsu mereka bekerja keras? Cih.

 

Dan dendam Kyuhyun pada sang penyusup semakin berkobar. Siapa, _sih_ , yang memfitnahnya saat ini?

 

Ah, pasti Eunhyuk. Si _dancing machine_ itu balas dendam karena perlakuan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 

Atau Heechul?

 

Kelihatannya si Cinderella itu juga punya dendam kesumat—entah apa.

 

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan pada Heechul—argh, sulit. Terlalu banyak yang ia lakukan untuk mengisengi _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu.

 

Nah, sampailah Kyuhyun di depan sebuah pintu. Sebuah gantungan bertuliskan ‘Unyuk lucu dan _Fishy_ ganteng _HERE_!’ terpampang di permukaan kayu pintu tersebut. Idih, narsis banget sih? Jelas-jelas yang paling ganteng itu—

 

Ehem.

 

 **Cklek—**

 

Aura tak enak menyembur ke arah Kyuhyun setelah pria itu membuka pintu kamar. Ugh. Demi Starcraft level 100, aura macam apa ini?

 

Pemandangan di dalam kamar justru lebih buruk lagi.

 

Gunungan pakaian bekas.

 

Gunungan kaleng soda.

 

Gunungan kaset video _yadong_.

 

 _What the hell?!_

 

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pantas saja insting iblisnya mendeteksi aura gelap di sini.

 

INI KAMAR ATAU TEMPAT SAMPAH, SIH??

 

Kalau ada ELF menyusup ke dalam _dorm_ dan bersembunyi di kamar EunHae, sudah dipastikan ELF tersebut akan mengalami kejang-kejang dan koma dalam lima menit.

 

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak diiming-imingi oleh konser Suju M di Beijing, sudah dipastikan ia ogah setengah mampus masuk ke kamar ini.

 

—tunggu dulu, bukannya minggu kemarin ia baru membersihkan kamar ini?

 

 **Ctek!**

 

Urat bersilangan di kening Kyuhyun sementara otaknya berusaha menyisipkan nama Donghae dan Eunhyuk di Daftar Balas Dendam-nya. Mentang-mentang dia kerja gratis!

 

 _Aish_ , sabar _magnae_... Karma, karmaaaa...

 

Butuh segala serat tubuhnya mati rasa untuk mulai melangkah masuk dan menyodok-nyodokkan moncong _vacuum cleaner_ -nya ke ‘gunung kenistaan’ itu. Menyentuh pakaian Eunhyuk? Ogah. Mana tadi Kyuhyun menemukan berpasang-pasang kaus kaki bekas pakai dengan inisial ‘E’ di balik karetnya—

 

Yak, tahan napas.

 

 **Ngiiinnggg...**

 

Mesin penyedot debu kembali beraksi. Karena terlalu malas untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan benda-benda itu, Kyuhyun memilih untuk langsung membersihkan lantainya saja. Sambil berharap-harap bahwa bau-bau tak sedap akan tersedot ke dalam _vacuum cleaner_ itu, ia sedikit mengarahkan _vacuum cleaner_ ke tumpukan baju. Rencananya, kalau aroma baju itu bisa tersedot, ia akan menyemburkannya ke Eunhyuk langsung.

 

Sekali dayung, keliling dunia.

 

Kyuhyun bukannya bodoh. Berdasarkan pengalamannya ketahuan dulu gara-gara Eunhyuk menemukan _wig_ -nya ketika beres-beres, Kyuhyun juga meneliti setiap kamar yang ia bersihkan, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan menunjukkan siapa pelakunya...

 

Dan hasilnya nihil.

 

Setidaknya, sampai detik ini, ia tidak menemukan apa pun—

 

 **Ngiiiinggg...**

 

Oh. Mai. Gawd.

 

Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap ada _vacuum cleaner_ dengan melodi BONAMANA.

 

 _Aish_...

 

Ia mulai menyibakkan tumpukan baju, berusaha menjangkau dasarnya dengan mesin penyedot debu—

 

—dan sebuah bayangan hitam kecil meloncat keluar dari tumpukan baju itu.

 

Kyuhyun melongo.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“TIKUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

—jeritan itu tentu saja membuat dua belas pria yang sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah menjadi gaduh. Teriakan Kyuhyun bagaikan tombol _switch on_ , membuat mereka semua bergerak acak ke TKP.

 

TKP?

 

Anggap saja begitu.

 

 **BRAK!**

 

Pintu kamar EunHae terjeblak lebar dan tampaklah Kyuhyun sedang mengejar seekor makhluk yang—hmm—cukup besar untuk dikatakan sebagai tikus. Makhluk itu berlari dengan lincah, sementara Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya tampak susah payah karena tersandung-sandung kabel _vacuum cleaner_.

 

Dua belas orang lainnya masih bengong.

 

Tikus itu meloncat ke meja makan, tempat piring-piring tak terjaga akibat Hankyung tadi membuka tudung saji.

 

 **Grauk!**

 

Sepotong ikan goreng berhasil disambar oleh makhluk hitam itu.

 

Krik.

 

Pikiran ketiga belas _namja_ itu terhubung.

 

Satu.

 

Dua.

 

Tiga.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“TERNYATA PENCURINYA ITU **TIKUS**!!!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“KEJAAAAAAAARRRRR!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Jadi, begitulah.

 

Semalaman, tiga belas _member_ Super Junior berkejaran menangkap sang pelaku pencurian sekaligus penyusup di _dorm_ mereka.

 

Kasus selesai...?

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 **Omake 1**

 

Setelah bercucuran keringat mengejar tikus, akhirnya makhluk malang itu berhasil terjebak pada sebuah papan yang dilumuri lem super lengket. Menggeliat-geliat tak berdaya. Wajah mungilnya memelas, tampak _oh-so-uke_.

 

Sayang sekali tak ada yang terpengaruh.

 

“Ayo.”

 

Wajah Kangin dan yang lainnya sudah dipenuhi nafsu membuncah. Tiga belas pasang mata menatap tubuh tikus itu dengan emosi bergelora.

 

Sebuah tongkat kayu diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

 

Tiga...

 

Dua...

 

Satu...

 

 **BRAAAAKKK!**

 

“Ciiiittt...!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **Omake 2**

Malam itu, muncullah beragam _update_ -an Twitter Super Junior...

 

 **himsenkangin** Aku berhasil membunuh sang penyusup 8D

 

 **Heedictator** Entah mengapa aku menyesal tidak menyimpan Heebum di dorm ==a

 

 **shfly3424** Ddangko Brothers bebas dari tuduhan :)

 

 **ryeong9** Kamarku paling rapi! :D

 

 **siwon407** Thanks God, dorm kembali nyaman ^^

 

 **ShinsFriends** RT **siwon407** Thanks God, dorm kembali nyaman ^^

 

 **Ikmubmik** RT **ShinsFriends** RT **siwon407** Thanks God, dorm kembali nyaman ^^

 

 **AllRiseSilver** siaaaaaallll!! DX INI. BUKAN. SALAH. GUE.

 

 **donghae861015** Why meeee? DX Teukie hyung, kau tega padakuuuuuu~

 

 **special1004** Berisik ==

 

 **GaemGyu** HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *cuma bisa ketawa*

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **Omake 3**

 

“ _Welcome to my world!_ ”

 

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah mereka sangat masam dan dipenuhi aneka goresan rasa tidak suka.

 

Ini mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk!

 

Di depan mereka, Kyuhyun menari-nari kegirangan.

 

“ _Yeeeeessss_...! GUE BEBAS!” Tawa _evil_ -nya menggelegar, seolah-olah ia baru saja lepas dari penjara.

 

Sang _magnae_ mengitari kedua _hyung_ -nya, menertawai mereka dengan rasa sukacita yang berlebihan.

 

Bagaimana tidak?

 

Karena ‘penyusup’ itu bersemayam di kamar EunHae, maka duo _dancer_ itulah yang harus menanggung akibatnya: **menjadi _cleaning service_ di _dorm_**.

 

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

 

“Bebas, dong!” _Evil magnae_ itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. _Peace!_

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Pesan moral: jangan jadi orang jorok, berbahaya bagi ketentraman orang lain dan diri sendiri.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea
> 
> HUAHAHAHAHAH XD  
> Gimana? Udah ketemu jawabannya?  
> Karena _readers_ semua SALAH, maka Magnae Suju buat akuuuu XD *peluk Kyuppa*  
>  Kkkk~
> 
> Betewe, aku kepikiran buat bikin _series_ di sini. Kira-kira ada yang mau baca ga ya? .___.
> 
>  _Mind to review again?_ :D
> 
>  **Me ke aloha,  
>  mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 29 Juni 2011, 06.32 p.m**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea
> 
>  _Annyeong_ ~ :D  
> Tadinya aku mau bikin _fic_ ini jadi _oneshot_ , tapi takut kepanjangan, jadi ku- _cut_ jadi dua bagian aja :p  
>  Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pelakunya? Apa bener ada penyusup? Kalo ada penyusup... siapa penyusupnya? (jangan bilang _self-insert_ saya masuk ke _dorm_ Suju =w=)  
>  Sebenernya ga ngerencanain bikin kelanjutan Unpredictable, toh ga ada yang minta sekuel juga~ Tapi pas nyari ide buat kelanjutan Waeyo, Kyu?, mendadak ide ini kepikiran XD *digatak*  
> Oke deh... ayo tebak! Hahaha. Yang berhasil nebak dikirimin Magnae Suju :3
> 
>  _Ne, review?_
> 
>  **Me ke aloha,  
>  mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 29 Juni 2011, 18.35 p.m**


End file.
